1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices, and more particularly to an LED (light emitting diode) light source device having a uniform distribution of light output.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been widely promoted as light sources of electronic devices owing to many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage and low power consumption. However, a traditional LED light source device commonly includes a plurality of LED chips. As point light sources, when the plurality of LED chips are located on the PCB (print circuit board), the light intensity at the middle of the PCB is stronger than that of the peripheral of the PCB, whereby causes the light field of the LED light source device to be not uniform.
Therefore, an LED light source device which is capable of overcoming the above described shortcomings is desired.